Just Dance 2014/Beta Elements
Name *The original name of the game was allegedly Just Dance 5, as there are some placeholder images with "JD5" on them, and the main folder for the game is titled "jd5". ** Additionally, on a website for a game conference, the game logo that was supposed to say "Just Dance 2014" was shown as "Just Dance 5" instead. Demo *The game was originally supposed to have a demo, as there is an unused Extras square with the words "Not available in demo version" that can be found in the files of . Ui home cover extras.png|The unused Extras square Visual Effects *The game featured the same Gold Move sound and menu music as . *The feedback icons received better animation in the final game. As seen in early previews for the game, the scoring text was completely still instead of "bouncing" like in the final game. *The obtained stars and Wiimote calibrations (Wii and Wii U versions only) did not originally "dance" in rhythm to the music. *Originally, the scoring would have featured a black bar between the player name and the actual scoring. This design idea ended up being used in , and , albeit with multi-colored bars. *One of the default player names were going to be "Chipsy", as seen in an early screenshot. *Initially the star bar was different, it was with 2D bigger bars one above the other. They can be seen in the short gameplay thumbnail of Danse (Pop version). *The color of the World Dance Floor was in a darker shade of purple. *Mojo coins had many different designs. *Party Master Mode was originally going to have a different design, and some different captions for dance moves. **Note also that one of the captions was for the Alternate version of Call Me Maybe, which never appears in Mashups or Party Masters. ** There was also a "Strike The Pose" button, like in Puppet Masters. *The original Mojo Coins were supposed to have different colors. *As already mentioned above, an unused Extras square can be found in the files of Just Dance Wii U. Ui home cover extras.png|The unused Extras square BetaStarBars.jpg|Beta star bars and feedback icons BetaIWillSurviveHighScores.jpg|Screenshot showing the beta default name "Chipsy" and I Will Survive's beta square and glove color Beta menu of choreos.png Ubi WiiUGPPM.jpg|Beta Party Master; notice the presence of the Strike The Pose button and different captions Ubi Mojos.jpg|Beta Mojocoins Betamojocoins.jpg Unknown Dancers *A male dancer in a red splatter suit with spikes and yellow shoes appears on the PAL boxart, on the UK website, and on the Soundless Quiz, but not in the game. Some people have unofficially dubbed him as a dancer for Treasure by Bruno Mars. In a picture there is the duet partner that confirm that its in beta version and its a duet song in JD2014. He also looks similar to the male dancer from Candy, and has been suspected to be a beta dancer for that. *A dancer with a disco ball head appears in Mash-Ups and makes a minor appearance in Gentleman but is not seen with his own dance routine in the game. He is however an avatar that is available for purchase, and the most expensive thing to buy in the whole game for 500 Mojo coins. Some people unofficial dubbed him as the dancer for Just Dance by Lady Gaga as a Sweat or Extreme version. This was proven wrong later, due to the February DLC, the Sweat Version of the song, which showed a completely different coach. This assumption is probably based on the fact that the mirror ball is a recurring theme in the music video. ** The dancer's pictogram color is usually light blue, but, in the C'mon Sweat Mashup, this same dancer has two differently colored pictograms, the first one is light blue and the second one is light green for unknown reasons. Another strange thing is that, in all the Mashups, there's always a disco ball in the middle of the background: this may refer to this unknown dancer. ** In the game files, the song code name is simply "discoballman2". *** He makes a cameo in the background of Happy, but with a magenta outfit instead of the blue and red one. A similar dancer is seen in the routine of Je sais pas danser with a blue shirt and pants. ***He also appears in and later with a magenta hat, when there is a new Community Remix contest. ***He also makes a cameo in the Just Dance Harlem Shake.https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=15&v=ewX-Z8IFHjQ *A male dancer wearing a hat with spikes, a blue jacket, a black vest, blue jeans, black shoes, and a black glove appears in the background of the Just Dance 2014 Websitehttp://just-dance-thegame.ubi.com/jd-portal/en-AU/just-dance-2014/wii/%7CWebsit. Like the red suited dancer, he doesn't appear in the game. He looks similar to the dancer from The Other Side, and has been suggested to be for an alternate mode for that song. However, Ubisoft confirmed he was a promotional figure, not an actual dancer. *An unknown female coach appears in the background of Blurred Lines; after exploring the files, it has been proven that she was meant to be for Man Down by Rihanna. *In the Announcement trailer, a male dancer with a yellow outfit black glove red headband appears very briefly-almost to the point where you can't see it-in the trailer. The same goes for a male dancer similar in appearance to Should I Stay Or Should I Go. The dancers appear at the same moment, around 0:54. **They do also make an appearance in front of the Green Screen on a computer (to the far right) in the Harlem Shake videohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ewX-Z8IFHjQ made by the Just Dance team and uploaded to their official YouTube account. This could imply that the two dancers were going to be in a Duet routine or a Battle between most likely unused songs. Some people have unofficially dubbed them as the dancers for Beat It by Michael Jackson or Paradise by Coldplay. *An unknown a female dancer was found in game files and showreel videos. The dancer reminds the Beyonce from the music video Let's Move Your Body. Probably, this song should to be a DLC. Unknown Male Dancer.png Unknown Dancer.png|Unknown dancer Disco_ball_head dancer.png|The Disco Ball Head dancer MandownCoach.png|Proof that Man Down was going to be in Just Dance 2014 Jd2014betaannouncedancer2.jpg|Beta dancers in the announcement trailer Unk_dancer.png| Avatars *''Night Boat To Cairo'' was going to have an avatar for P3.https://twitter.com/JustDanceSpain/status/443044560885673984 *P1 from Somethin' Stupid was originally going to have an avatar returning from Just Dance 4; however, it never appeared in the final release of the game. *''A-Punk's avatar from ''Just Dance 4 was going to make an appearance in the game as well, although, it was later removed. *''Sympathy For The Devil'' originally had a different avatar. *This game has a lot of beta avatars: ** P3 from ''Blame It on the Boogie'' is missing his collar. ** P1 from ''Careless Whisper'' was using different shades of sunglasses. ** ''I Kissed a Girl'''s avatar was going to have a hair tie instead of a bow. ** Just Dance was going to have a different avatar without a ponytail and with longer hair. ** P2 from ''Just A Gigolo'''s avatar had the same eye outline as ''Rich Girl''. ** P1 from ''Limbo'' originally didn't had a tie. ** ''Maria'''s hair was shorter. ** ''Miss Understood'' had makeup around her eyes, but it was removed later. *** It was re-added on ''Just Dance 2015'' and afterwards. ** ''Super Bass'''s avatar didn't have her shoulder pads. ** P1 from ''Turn Up the Love'''s avatar had a different outline and it has a different colored bandanna. ** ''Waking Up in Vegas'''s avatar is missing her choker. Ui lobby avataricons generic2.png|Beta A-Punk avatar (P2) SS HD Avatar.png|Beta Somethin' Stupid avatar (P1) Nightboattocariojustdance2014betaavatar.jpg|Beta Night Boat To Cairo avatar (possibly P3) SFD_Beta_Avatar.jpg|Beta Sympathy For The Devil avatar JustDanceBetaAvatar.png|Beta Just Dance avatar Ubi_Avatars.jpg|Beta Avatars Game Features *As already said above, Just Dance DJ was going to be featured in the game, but it was inexplicably removed. *Medleys were going to reappear in the game. Songs Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) * The song has various Beta pictograms. AlfonsoSigoriniBetaPicto1.png|Beta pictogram 1 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram2.png|Beta pictogram 2 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram3.png|Beta pictogram 3 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram4.png|Beta pictogram 4 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram5.png|Beta pictogram 5 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram6.png|Beta pictogram 6 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram7.png|Beta pictogram 7 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram8.png|Beta pictogram 8 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram9.png|Beta pictogram 9 All I Want for Christmas Is You * Some files for All I Want for Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey were found in the files of the game. The dancer makes an appearance in Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2016 Mashups and Party Master Mode. Alliwant_coach_1.png|Half coach Alliwant.jpg|Menu icon Alliwantforcrithsmasisyou guessed.png -02 Extract from "All I Want For Christmas Is You" - Founded on the Game ISO. (0000189a)|Extraction 1 -01 Extract from "All I Want For Christmas Is You" - Founded on the Game ISO. (00001887)|Extraction 2 Alliwant 161|Extraction 3 Alliwant 177|Extraction 4 Alliwant 201|Extraction 5 112(2014).png|Beta avatar on Just Dance 2014 112.png|Beta avatar on Just Dance 2015 American Girl * American Girl was supposed to have a sky blue glowy outline instead of a thick blue and white solid outline. This is visible in some Beta screenshots and in the menu icon. Americangirldlc.jpg|Beta outline for American Girl Applause * Applause was intended to have a Party Master Mode, which were cancelled before the game release. They can still be found in the game files. Jd2014 party master proof.png|Proof of the Party Master Mode Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In * The hug wasn't counted as a Gold Move in the preview.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vwtO_jYZgc8 * In some preview pictures, the routine has uncoloured pictograms (green for P1 and red for P2, the default pictogram colours) JD2014 Screenshot Aquarius WiiU 1080p-2tcm30113885.jpg|''Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In'' beta (different coloured pictograms) C'mon * Just like Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In, in some pictures the pictograms have default colours. * As seen on the NTSC cover, P1 was originally going to have a slightly different color scheme. Cmonjd2014.jpg|Beta screenshot (default colors for the pictograms) Cmon p1 beta color scheme.jpeg|P1 s Beta color scheme Can’t Hold Us * Can't Hold Us has some Beta pictograms. Beta pictogram 3.png|Beta pictogram Beta pictogram 4.png|Beta pictogram 2 Beta pictogram 5.png|Beta pictogram 3 Beta pictogram 6.png|Beta pictogram 4 ''Candy *''Candy has a Beta pictogram. Candy beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Careless Whisper * There was a beta version of the On-Stage Mode, where in the announcement trailer, the On-Stage version of Careless Whisper can briefly be seen at 1:20, the dancers' color schemes are strongly different; the lead dancer is wearing a red jacket instead of a yellow one, and the backup dancers are dressed in darker pink. The most curious thing is that after 8 seconds, they appear again with the color scheme in the final version. * On an image showing all of the avatars that are on Just Dance 2014 (see in Gallery), a beta version of Careless Whisper’s avatar can be seen on there, and the avatar has a different type of sunglasses. 552px-BETA DANCER OF CARELESS WHISPER OSM.png|On-Stage mode's coaches beta colour sheme Ubi Avatars.jpg|Beta avatar (below She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)) Copacabana * Copacabana by Barry Manilow (covered in-game) was supposed to be on the game.https://soundcloud.c om/steve-ouimette/copacabana It was cut due to unknown reasons. However, this song is now officially in . Dançando * Dancando was intended to have a Party Master Mode, which were cancelled before the game release. They can still be found in the game files. Jd2014 party master proof.png|Proof of the Party Master Mode Danse (Pop Version) * The coach looks different in its concept art: she has longer hair and lacked her jacket. DanseConcept.jpg|Beta Danse coach Dummy *With the use of a hacked Wii, instead of We Can't Stop appearing in the shop, there is a song called Dummy;if the player downloaded it, they would only get an empty dancer square. This was removed later on. Dummy.jpg IMG_2014-09-15_03-12-59.jpeg|"Dummy" is a Party Master for the Wii, according to the store. Feel So Right * The red highlights on the coach s outfit were originally going to be blue instead of red, and her glove and her shoes were more ochre than gold. This Beta color scheme is seen in Blurred Lines s background. Feelsorightbeta.png|Beta colour scheme Feel This Moment * In the files, there are 2 beta pictograms which are in different colors. * As seen in the background of Blurred Lines, the coach s shirt was violet and bottle green instead of purple and navy blue, and her pants were aquamarine instead of silver. Feel this moment beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Feel thsi moment beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Feelthismomentbeta.png|Beta color scheme Flashdance... What A Feeling * The song has an unused Gold Move and 2 Beta pictograms. One of them shows that Gold Move 3 was not supposed to be a Gold Move. Flashdance Unused Gold Move.png|Unused Gold Move Flashdance ... What A Feeling Beta Pictogram 2.png|Beta pictogram 1 Flashdance ... What A Feeling Beta Pictogram 3.png|Beta pictogram 2 (not a Gold Move) Follow The Leader * The song has 8 Beta pictograms. Some have different colors, possibly meaning the coach wasn't going to change color schemes during the routine. Follow the leader beta picto 1!.png|Beta pictogram 1 Follow the leader beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Follow the leader beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Follow the leader beta pictos 4 5 6.png|Beta pictograms 4, 5 & 6 Follow the leader beta picto 7.png|Beta pictogram 7 Follow the leader beta picto 8.png|Beta pictogram 8 Gentleman * The song has a Beta pictogram. Gentleman beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Get Lucky * An unknown avatar can be found in the avatar shop in Just Dance 2015. It was later discovered that this was an unreleased DLC alternate version of Get Lucky. ** This avatar's coach can be seen in the Radical mashup in Just Dance 2017. * Get Lucky was intended to have a Party Master Mode, which were cancelled before the game release. They can still be found in the game files. Someunknownboi.png|Alternate dancer 135px-228.png|Alternate dancer's avatar Just Dance Beta Alternate|Proof that the codename is Get Lucky Alternate Jd2014 party master proof.png|Proof of the Party Master Mode Ghostbusters * P4 from Ghostbusters was meant to be in a darker shade of green, as seen in an early screenshot. Beta version.jpg|Darker skin tone of P4 Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * The Classic routine has some unused pictograms. Gimmegimme beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Gimmegimme beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Gimmegimme beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Gimmegimme beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 Gimmegimme beta picto 5.png|Beta pictogram 5 Gimmegimme beta picto 6.png|Beta pictogram 6 I Kissed a Girl * The song's Gold Moves weren't counted as Gold Moves. IKissedBetaPicto.png|Beta pictogram (not a Gold Move) I Need Your Love * The song had a different menu icon, which can be seen in the Shop. ** The coach also seems to miss her glove on this icon. * Two beta pictograms for the song can be found in the Just Dance Now files. INEED.jpg|Beta square found in the shop I need your love beta pictos 2 3.png|Beta pictograms In The Summertime * P2, P3, and P4 were originally going to have different colored gloves, as seen when selecting your dancer in the dancer selection screen for the song and on the song's square; P2's glove was going to be yellow, P3's glove was going to be red, and P4's glove was going to be light pink. * All of the coaches originally had green outlines instead of pink outlines, as seen in a screenshot. In-The-Summertime---Mungo-Jerry 168538.jpg|Beta outlines Isidora * Isidora was intended to have a Party Master Mode, which were cancelled before the game release. They can still be found in the game files. Jd2014 party master proof.png|Proof of the Party Master Mode It's You * It's You had a different Mashup icon, which has been found in the files. The background is blue with three black silhouettes, and it shows the Sweat coach instead of the Classic one. Itsyouswtmu.jpg|Beta Sweat Mashup icon Itsyou mashup.png|Final Mashup Icon I Will Survive * The routine originally had a different menu icon, as seen in an early screenshot. ** Also, in the same screenshot, it is seen that the dancer was supposed to have a purple glove instead of a cyan one. BetaIWillSurviveHighScores-0.jpg|Beta square as seen in this screenshot Just Dance * In an early avatar, it was shown that the dancer originally had longer hair and had no ponytail. JustDanceBetaAvatar.png|The coach's Beta look (seen in the early avatar) ''Limbo *''Limbo has a total of 25 Beta pictograms. *In a Beta picture showing all avatars from Just Dance 2014, P1's avatar didn't have its collar nor its tie. Ubi Avatars.jpg|Beta avatar for P1 (on the far left) Limbo beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Limbo beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Limbo beta pictos 3 4 5 6 7.png|Beta pictograms 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7 Limbo beta picto 8.png|Beta pictogram 8 Limbo beta picto 9.png|Beta pictogram 9 Limbo beta picto 10.png|Beta pictogram 10 Limbo beta pictos 11 12.png|Beta pictograms 11 and 12 Limbo beta pictos 13 14 15 16.png|Beta pictograms 13, 14, 15 and 16 Limbo beta picto 17.png|Beta pictogram 17 Limbo beta picto 18.png|Beta pictogram 18 Limbo beta picto 19.png|Beta pictogram 19 Limbo beta pictos 20 21.png|Beta pictograms 20 and 21 Limbo beta picto 22.png|Beta pictogram 22 Limbo beta pictos 23 24.png|Beta pictograms 23 and 24 Limbo beta picto 26.png|Beta pictogram 25 Love Boat * Love Boat was going to have a different choreography, as shown in the Just Dance Now files. Betaloveboat.png|Beta choreography Man Down * As already mentioned above, Man Down by Rihanna was meant to be part of Just Dance 2014, however it was removed due to unknown reasons. The dancer makes an appearance in Blurred Lines background. Man Down - Just Dance 2014 MandownCoach.png|Proof that Man Down was going to be in Just Dance 2014 ManDownBLVGAMEPLAY.png|''Man Down's gameplay later discovered in files Blurredlines mandownbackground.png|The stop-motion cutouts used in ''Blurred Lines Miss Understood * Miss Understood was intended to have a Party Master Mode, which were cancelled before the game release. They can still be found in the game files. Jd2014 party master proof.png|Proof of the Party Master Mode Nitro Bot/Robot Rock * Nitro Bot s routine was originally Daft Punk's Robot Rock. This is proven by the code name of the routine, which is "RobotRock", and by the fact that it matches the unused song perfectly. ** There is also an unseen Gold Move in the routine. Nitro Bot GM Beta.png|Beta Gold Move Just Dance 2014 - Robot Rock-0|Proof that Nitro Bot matches Robot Rock Pound The Alarm * Gold Moves 2, 4 and 5 weren´t supposed to be Gold Moves. * The Extreme Version has two Beta squares. One of them is found in a tutorial video for downloading DLCs on Just Dance 2014 for Wii U and the other is found on the PAL version's instruction manual for downloading DLCs. * On the menu icon, P2's leotard is yellow and blue instead of yellow and dark purple. Pound The Alarm (Beta This Is The Gold Move).png|Beta move (not a Gold Move) Pta extreme beta square.png|Extreme Version Beta menu icon 1 IMG 3740.JPG|Extreme Version s Beta menu icon 2 PTAcoach2.png|P2's Beta leotard colours Roar * The song has an unused pictogram. Roar beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Rock N Roll * Basing off an early screenshot, the coach's outline was pink and glowy instead of white and thick before the routine release. This is also the case with the menu assets. ** Another promotional screenshot shows her with a thicker version of the Beta outline. Rocknrolldlc gameplay.jpg|Beta outline 1 Rocknrolldlc gameplay 3.jpg|Beta outline 2 Rocknrolldlc2014.jpg Rocknrolldlc cover@2x.jpg Rocknrolldlc coach 1 big.png Safe And Sound * The fifth dancer originally had longer hair. * There are some beta pictures where C1 performs the second move differently. * Safe And Sound was intended to have a Party Master Mode, which were cancelled before the game release. They can still be found in the game files. Safeandsound promo gameplay 2.jpg|Unused pose Safeandsound promo gameplay 3.jpg|Beta C2's appearance (alterations to his color palette) Safeandsound promo 1.jpg|Beta C5's appearance Jd2014_party_master_proof.png|Proof of the Party Master Mode Starships * The song has a Beta pictogram. StarshipsBetaPictogram.png|Beta pictogram The Other Side * Gold Move 2 wasn't meant to be a Gold Move. The song has also two Beta pictograms. * The Other Side was intended to have a Party Master Mode, which were cancelled before the game release. They can still be found in the game files. Beta pictogram.png|Beta pictogram 1 (not a Gold Move) Other side beta picto.png|Beta pictogram 2 Beta pictogram 1.png|Beta pictogram 3 Jd2014 party master proof.png|Proof of the Party Master Mode Timber *P1 was going to have blonde hair, but it was changed to black in the final game; this Beta element can be seen in a concept art. Timber concept art copy.png|P1's blond hair as seen in the concept art Troublemaker * The Classic coach originally had a slightly different color scheme, according to a few promotional images. * There are some Beta pictograms for the Classic routine. Troublemaker banner.png|Beta color scheme for the Classic coach Troublemaker beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram Troublemaker beta pictos 2 3.png|Beta pictograms 2 and 3 Troublemaker beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 We Can't Stop *''We Can't Stop'' by Miley Cyrus was released on November 26 in the shop by accident, but it got removed short after. It is now a DLC for , although the dancer's color scheme and the background are changed. **With the use of a hacked Wii, instead of We Can't Stop appearing in the shop, there is a song called Dummy;if the player downloaded it, they would only get an empty dancer square. This was removed later on. Wild * In the song's Just Dance Now files, it can be seen that none of the Gold Moves were originally meant to be Gold Moves. * There is a Beta pictogram that resembles the three Gold Move pictograms from Rich Girl and is uncolored. Wild Green Pictogram.png|Uncolored Beta pictogram Beta Pictogram.png|Beta pictogram 2 (Not a Gold Move) Beta Pictogram 2.png|Beta pictogram 3 (Not a Gold Move) References Category:Beta Elements Category:Just Dance 2014